


Father

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: This is based on my theory about who dom's father is. Keep in mind it's just a theory not a spoiler.





	Father

FATER  
how dom feels is not how I feel about people born from this kind of thing. I hope I didn't offend anyone. Any child is a gift no matter who the parents are.

 

DOM  
I stand with a coffee in my hand looking out the window, today is the day I tell chloe the truth about myself. I know ange doesn't think she can handle it but I can't keep lying to her, also I won't be this dirty little secret anymore. I text her to ask her if we can have a drink after work, then I drink my coffee and get back to work.

CHLOE  
I am sitting in Albies waiting for dom, I can't explain why but I have butterflies in my tummy.  
I see him and wave him over. He sits down after getting a beer.  
"So what's up"  
"I have to tell you something and maybe you won't want to know me anymore but I want you to know the truth" I lean forward and touch his arm, I am worried now.  
"What is it"  
"I'm your brother" he says. I am shocked, I had always felt a connection with dom but this I can't believe.  
"I don't understand how are you my brother?"  
"Ange had me at 14 but she didn't want me so she gave me away" he looks away like he has something to be ashamed of.  
"Wow ok how long have you known?"  
"A couple of weeks but ange didn't want you to know and I was worried that you wouldn't want to know me if you knew"  
"Of course I want to know you. I always wanted a brother" I see him relax at my words but then it hits me what if we have the same father. I mean I have learned to deal with the truth about where I came from but how will dom react and should I even tell him.  
"What has mum told you about your father"  
"Nothing but I haven't really wanted to ask, I mean this is all still new to me I haven't gotten my head around it yet"  
"I understand but I think there's something you should know about my father in case he's yours too"  
"Ok what about him, was it a bad break up between him and ange"  
"No I wish it was." I take a deep breath and tell him

ANGE  
I am just finishing up some paperwork when someone comes in. I look up and see dom with tears running down his face.  
"What wrong?" I ask rushing to his side  
"I told chloe and she told me about her father, please tell that he's not my father." My heart breaks I never wanted him to know.  
"You had no right to tell her."  
"Shut up. Your the one who is big on telling the truth, so tell me is that monster my father." He yells  
"Yes but let me explain." I beg but he just runs out. I just watch him go knowing that this will destroy him and any chance of us having a relationship.

DOM  
I am just walking around not knowing what to do. I always felt like a loser. And now I know why. How can I live with myself. What about if people find out, it would make them sick knowing I am a freak of nature. I wish I had be aborted I mean how could anyone love me. I am the product of my father raping his own daughter.


End file.
